Pirates
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Zane is on the ship alone with his four year old daughter, Emily when the pirates take Zane and nearly kill Emily. Soon after while Zane is in the brig he meets a pirate girl and falls in love. Lot's of OC's. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**The Overborg has been defeated but they have the ship... I like the ship**

"Come on daddy give it back" Emily said while reaching up for her rag doll that was in the grasp of my hand. Emily was my 4 year old daughter, she had black hair and green eyes. Sadly my girlfriend died after giving birth, I was depressed for many months, but I felt a happiness when being around Emily.

"You'll have to come and get it" I said running out of the room with Emily at my heels laughing. Her white dress flying in the wind. I was home alone with only Emily with me. I ran to the deck and held the doll over the edge.

"Noooo" she said before jumping up and grabbing the doll out of my hands. "That's not funny" she said pouting I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Are you tired" I asked she nodded and climbed onto my lap. I petted her hair before standing up and walking over to the room. She wrapped her arms around my neck while closing her eyes, she started to yawned and soon laid her head on my shoulder while I walked down the hallway and into her room. Her room had a small bed with a chest of toys and a Barbie dream house filled with dolls. She was even able to paint her walls pink with flowers. I slowly lowered Emily onto her bed before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you" she smiled and lifted her blanket up to her neck before I gave her, her favorite stuffed monkey.

"Love you two daddy" she said. I smiled and walked out of the room before closing the door only leaving a small crack. I walked down the hallway before peaking through the window and saw some color of black. I walked out onto the floating ship until I saw another ship.

"They can't be back" I said, but they were. I saw the captain at the front of the large ship. The ship had black sails with a giant pirate skull on it. It was two times the size of ours with three rows of cannons each hanging out. They had four rockets in the front and the back making it float. It was giant compared to ours. I heard a loud yell before some of the pirates started to go to the edge of the ship ready to jump. Without thinking I ran into the hallway and ran towards Emily's room. I flung her door open silently before I heard thumps making the ship start to sink.

"Emily... Emily wake up" I said shaking her. She slowly sat up and looked towards me.

"What's happening daddy" she asked. All of a sudden the ship shook knocking me to the ground "Daddy!" I looked towards her door quickly and saw two pirates standing there. I ran over and shut it in there faces before locking it.

"Come on" I opened a door that was contained in the floor revealing a 4 feet tall and 4 feet wide hole we used to hide. I put her and her stuffed monkey in.

"What's going on" she asked between crying. I stared at her smiling with tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry... But stay in here and don't come out until I come for you" I said before slowly closing the door. I looked over and saw them break the door down. They came towards me with their swords and fists out. One of them swung there sword at me making me duck and kick them in the chest sending him toward the wall. I punched another one in the face knocking him out. Not noticing the other one he crept up behind me and held the sword at my neck.

"If you want to keep that blond head of yours you'll start walking" he said while walking me towards the deck.

"This is the only ninja" one of the pirate's said while the giant ship got parked next to ours.

"Are you sure there are no one else on the ship" the captain asked.

"There is a girl" the pirate said who held the sword. The pirate chuckled and looked over at the tiny ship.

"Take it down" he said before a few pirates went down and started to load the cannons.

"NO" I screamed as one of the cannons went off towards the ship making a dent in the side. "You bastards! You have me you don't need to hurt her!" I screamed he chuckled evilly before sending another cannon hitting the bottom, and making the ship fall.

"NO! Emily!" I screamed as the ship started to fall. That was all I had left of her mother, and she was my baby.

"Take him to the brig" he said the pirate nodded before walking down the stairs and into what looked like a series of jail cells. He unlocked one and threw me in. It was just an empty room with two four inch chains attached. He attached the chains to my wrists as I sat there heart broken. I wasn't sure if my daughter survived, it was heart wrenching. I felt alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"OH PLEASE YOU CAN'T EVEN HIT THE TARGET" Cole yelled at Jay about god knows what. My stomach flipped as I heard the crash. I didn't think it was much, maybe a tree falling over or some rocks falling from a cliff and hitting the ground. Nya made me hold the leftovers we brought for Zane. He told us that Emily wasn't feeling the best so he stayed home with her. Ever since Chloe died Emily had been Zane's retreat. He had been really depressed for months until Emily said her first word and everything changed.

"Oh. My. God" Nya said stopping cold while staring at where we parked the ship. I didn't think it was anything, maybe she saw a spider or a dent in the ship she had rebuilt. I looked back and saw the ship... Destroyed.

"That is more than a dent" I said a joke I would only get. I looked around expecting to see Zane and Emily standing somewhere near the wreckage. But there was no sign of them, until I looked up. I saw the reality of the situation. I saw a giant ship started to fly the other direction.

"There back" Cole muttered under his breath. That's when Nya started to panic.

"Where the hell are those two" we all stared at the pile of wood before flying towards it and started to rummage through it quickly. I grabbed a piece of long wood before I heard a light groan. I quickly dug deeper and saw Emily laying in the rubble unconscious but alive. I quickly picked her up and started to hold her baby style in my arms.

"I found her" I screamed, they all looked over. Nya started to run over to me as they kept rummaging.

"How is she doing" Nya asked. I looked over at Emily who groaned while turning her head.

"She is unconscious... But she only has a few scratches and a broken wrist... We probably should take her to the hospital though." I said

"Agreed" Nya said before walking over to Jay and Cole.

"Let's go" Nya said. I nodded and started to walk towards the city. We walked for about 5 miles until we approached the large hospital. Unlike Zane Emily was a human, I don't even think she knows that Zane is a robot. I entered the hospital and walked over to the front table.

"Can I get a doctor" I asked calmly. She looked up and back down at her computer and sighed.

"Just go down the hall to the right" she said in a creaky voice.

"Thank you" I said before walking down with Nya trailing behind me.

"I am worried about Zane" Nya said breaking the silence between the two of us.

"I wouldn't Zane is strong plus he is a robot" I said trying to cheer her up, it didn't help. I entered the room to see the doctor typing on the computer.

"Oh please come in" the doctor said before spinning around in the chair. He looked in his late 20's with glasses and a goofy hair style.

"What' the problem?" he said sliding the rolley chair towards us and grabbed Emily from my arms. She groaned again making his eyes grow wider.

"Well you see she crashed on a ship that was in the sky" he chuckled and ran threw her hair looking for any wounds before moving down to her wrist which was now swelling up with a light red and purple coloring.

"Everything checks out, except for her broken wrist and a slight hit to the head... Nothing you two should concern yourselves with... Let me just get the casting mold" he said walking out of the room. I picked up Emily and started to cradle her in my arms.

"Kai" Jay said bursting through the door. "What?" I snapped back.

"Zane... He wasn't in the rubble" Jay said I was slightly relieved. Where could he be then?

* * *

"I didn't think I would be seeing a ninja again" Captain Soto said before entering the cage. He looked older, and stronger. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face to make me look at him. "It will take a while to change you" he said. "I can see determination and hurt in your eyes" he said

"Piss off" I aid before spitting it his eye he bolted up and wiped it out with his sleeve before making a fist and slamming it against my face making my head hang down.

"You'll come around" he said before leaving the cell and slamming the door behind him. I just laid there while getting held up by the chains only inches away from the nasty, concrete floor. I sighed before standing up and wiping the blood off of my mouth from the punch. I finally got to realization, Emily was gone, my one salvation, gone. I put my hands over my face and started to lightly cry before I heard a voice.

"Why so blue?" she asked I looked up and saw a girl face in the small window. She had short blond hair and a red scar over her right eye. I chuckled and wiped my tears.

"Nothing, I just haven't cried since my girlfriend died"


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over at her as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up in the hospital bed and rubbed her head.

"Kai" she said I smiled and stood up from my chair.

"Hi Emily how are you feeling" I asked, when it come to kids I'm a little soft... A little.

"W-Where's Zane" Emily asked weakly. I frowned and let my face hit the floor towards my black tennis shoes. "Where's daddy?" she asked gripping the white hospital sheets. I bit my bottom lip hard not sure how to answer it.

"I don't know" I sighed as she started to cry into her blanket. I grabbed her hand quickly trying to comfort her when she stopped and looked up tears flooding her eyes. I have always tried to be around for Zane and Emily with their difficult time, dealing with his girlfriends death.

_"Zane you need to eat" Zane sat against the tree outside the ship. He sighed in reply before laying his head back against the tree._

_"I'm good" he said. His body obviously ached for food. He couldn't eat though, he had been depressed every since. His face filled with pain and hurt before he heard a crying coming from the bounty._

_"I think you need to deal with that" I tell him. He looked up at me, purple tint and red eyes faced me. Hair that had been ripped out, dirty, and ruffled, smacked me. Dry white lips quivered from crying, but he had no more to cry out for... He knew no one would hear him. He silently stood up and walked towards the ship with his hands in his hoodie and his hood up. He walked into Emily's room and picked her up from the cradle and put her into his arms. _

_She wept while he struggled to keep the tears in before he smiled realizing how similar Emily was to Her. He held her close while he kissed her in the forehead. _

_He loved her._

* * *

"Why so blue, well you know except from you are trapped" she said through the bars.

"You killed my daughter" he mutter through his teeth. She gasped and let her head hang down

"I am thinking it was my dumb dad's orders" She said in a very noticeable Irish accent. I didn't listen though as I stared at the ground

"I'm going to kill him" I muttered

"Woah, I wont let you set a finger on my dad" she said while pulling out a sword. Wait, she's the daughter.

I had an idea

If I could get close to her, maybe I could get close to the captain.

"I am sorry, She was the only biological family I had left" I said tears still running down my face.

"What about your mum and dad?" she asked. I remember three years ago when my dad died of an experiment backfire.

"Gone" I muttered.

"Brothers, sisters" she asked

"None" even though I think of the ninja's as my family, I had no biological. But that is sometimes not a bad thing. I would count them as my family any day, well except for this time

"ASTRID" voice yelled from across the room I looked up at her before she waved goodbye

and left.

**Short, I know**

**Bad, I know**

**Which one should I update now?**


End file.
